Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Sixteenth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 16: A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the sixteenth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: A Close Shave for Duck, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Duck *Edward *Troublesome Trucks *Caboose *Tails (TTTE Character) *Owen (TTTE Character) *Knuckles (TTTE Character) *James *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Two Light Red Coaches *Two Dark Red Coaches *Mr. Bean *Elmer Fudd *Cynder *Luigi *Sonic (TTTE Character) *Amy Rose (TTTE Character) *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) *Conductor (from The Brave Engineer) *Ed, Edd, and Eddy *The Powerpuff Girls *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Whopper (Pound Puppies) *Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) *The Three Stooges *Thomas *Breakdown Train *Percy *Henry *Gordon *Devious Diesel Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Johnny Appleseed - Dave *Lorna - Salli *Salem - Dave *Burgundy - Princess *Dee Dee - Catherine *Wallace - Paul *Duck - Dave *Lady - Ivy Transcript (The Main Episode: A Close Shave for Duck, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Duck the Great Western Engine puffed sadly to Edward's Station. (Duck arrives sadly at Edward's station) *Duck: It's not fair! *Narrator: He complained. *Duck: Diesel has been telling lies about me, and made Sir Topham Hatt and all the engines think I'm horrid. (flashbacks are shown) *Narrator: Edward smiled. *Edward: I know you aren't, and so does Sir Topham Hatt. You wait and see. Why don't you help me with these cars? (sets off with seven freight cars like S.C.Ruffey (the front car), a cattle car, a boxcar, a milk wagon, a stone car, a coal car, a slate car, and a caboose) *Narrator: Duck felt happier with Edward, and set to work at once. (couples up to the end of Edward's train and pushes from behind) The cars were silly, heavy, and noisy. The two engines had to work hard, pushing and pulling them all afternoon. At last, they reached the top of the hill. (Duck and Edward are seen travelling through the countryside and heading up Gordon's hill by pushing and pulling the silly, heavy, and noisy foolish freight cars) *Duck: Good-bye! *Narrator: Whistled Duck and rolled gently over the crossing to the other line. Duck loved coasting down the hill, running easily with the wind whistling past. Suddenly, it was a conductor's warning whistle! (Duck runs light down hill, only to be chased by Edward's seven freight cars freight cars and caboose that he was hauling) *Freight Cars: Hurrah, hurrah, hurrah! *Narrator: Laughed the cars. *Freight Cars: We've broken away! We've broken away! Chase him! Bump him! Throw him off the rails! *Narrator: They yelled. *Duck's Driver: Hurry, Duck, Hurry! (Duck speeds through Edward's station with the cars catching up, whistling furiously, and surprising Toots, Pufle, and Toyland Express, who are alarmed when they see Duck and the freight cars passing through) *Narrator: Said the driver. They raced through Edward's station, but the cars were catching up. *Duck's Driver: As fast as we can, then they'll catch us gradually! *Narrator: The driver was gaining control. *Duck's Driver: Another clear mile, and we'll do it. (the cars catch Duck with a shuddering jar, making him go even faster) *Duck: Oh, glory, look at that! (heads toward Crosby station where James and his five coaches like his green and yellow Express coach, his two dark red coaches, and two light red coaches are pulling out on the line from the station ahead) *Narrator: James was just pulling out on their line from the station ahead. Any minute, there could be a crash! *Duck's Driver: It's up to you now, Duck! *Narrator: Cried the driver. Duck put every ounce of weight and strength against the cars. *Duck:: It's too late! *Narrator: Duck groaned, and shut his eyes. He veered into a siding where a barber set up shop. He was shaving a customer." (Cynder, checking her laptop, and Luigi, checking his watch, both watch Mr. Bean shave Elmer Fudd, before Duck, with Mac's surprised face from Duncan Drops A Clanger, holds out a sign, saying Yikes!, and shuts his eyes with Thomas's mirrored eyes shut face from Calling All Engines!, before he crashes into the shop and makes a loud sliding, groaning, 'CRASH!' noise, surprising an alarmed Sonic and a surprised Amy Rose, a horrified Casey Jones in James's cabin, a shocked Conductor, even James, with his Thomas and the New Engine surprised face, The Eds, The Powerpuff Girls, and all the passengers as well too) The silly cars had knocked their conductor off their van, and left him far behind after he had whistled a warning. But the cars didn't care. They were feeling very pleased with themselves. *Duck: Beg pardon, sir. *Narrator: Gasped Duck. *Duck: Excuse my intrusion. *The Barber: No, I won't! *Narrator: Said The Barber. *The Barber: You've frightened my customers! I'll teach you! (lathers poor Duck's face all over before Thomas arrives with Johnny and the Breakdown Train to help Duck back on the rails with Sir Topham Hatt arriving) *Narrator: And he lathered Duck's face all over. Poor Duck. Thomas was helping to pull the cars away, when Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *The Barber: I do not like engines popping through my walls! *Narrator: Fumed The Barber. *Sir Topham Hatt: I appreciate your feelings, *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: But you must know that this engine and his crew have prevented a very serious accident. It was a very close, um, shave. *The Barber: Oh. *Narrator: Said the Barber. *The Barber: Oh. Excuse me. *Narrator: He filled a basin of water to wash Duck's face. (the Barber fills a basin of water and throws at Duck's face to wash off the foam) *The Barber: I'm sorry. I didn't know you were being a brave engine. *Duck: That's all right, sir. I didn't know that, either. *Sir Topham Hatt: You were very brave, indeed. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'm proud of you. (Thomas finally pulls poor Duck back onto the rails) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt watched the rescue operation, then he had more news for Duck. *Sir Topham Hatt: And when you are properly washed and healed, you are coming home. *Duck: Home, sir? Do you mean the yard? *Sir Topham Hatt: Of course. *Duck: But sir, they don't like me. They like Diesel. *Sir Topham Hatt: Not now. I never believed Diesel, so I sent him packing. The engines are sorry and want you back. (Thomas, Percy, and James whistle for Duck) *Narrator: A few days later, when he came home, there was a really rousing welcome for Duck the Great Western Engine. (Duck comes home and reunites with the engines) Transcript (The Sequel) *Thomas: Welcome home, Duck. It's great to see you back. *Johnny Appleseed: Yes indeed. *Lorna: I agree with Johnny Appleseed. *Dee Dee: For you're a jolly good fellow! *Burgundy: For you're a jolly good fellow! *Salem: For you're a jolly good fellow! *Wallace: And so say all of us! *Duck: Hooray! It's good to be back home again. *Lady: Correct, Duck. Trivia (The Main Episode: A Close Shave for Duck, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *A Close Shave for Duck will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Duck puffing over a viaduct. *Shot 2 will film Duck stopping alongside Edward. *Shot 3 will film Duck talking. *Shot 4 will film Edward talking. *Shot 5 will film Edward talking to Duck and hauling S.C.Ruffey, a boxcar, a cattle car, a milk wagon, three stone cars, and a caboose. *Shot 6 will film Edward puffing away and hauling S.C.Ruffey, a boxcar, a cattle car, a milk wagon, three stone cars, and a caboose. *Shot 7 will film Duck buffering up to the back of the freight train. *Shot 8 will film Duck pushing the freight train. *Shots 9 and 10 will film Edward, S.C.Ruffey, a boxcar, a cattle car, a milk wagon, three stone cars, a caboose, and Duck puffing through the countryside and going up Gordon's hill. *Shots 11 to 13 will film Duck going down the hill. *Shots 14 and 15 will film the caboose, three stone cars, a milk wagon, a cattle car, a boxcar, and S.C.Ruffey thundering down the hill. *Shot 16 will film Duck going through Wellsworth station and passing Toyland Express and Pufle. *Shot 17 will film the caboose, three stone cars, a milk wagon, a cattle car, a boxcar, and S.C.Ruffey in pursuit. *Shot 18 will film Toots looking surprised with Duck speeding through with the caboose, three stone cars, a milk wagon, a cattle car, a boxcar, and S.C.Ruffey pursuing him. *Shot 19 will film Duck, the caboose, three stone cars, a milk wagon, a cattle car, a boxcar, and S.C.Ruffey going way too fast. *Shot 20 will pan on a passenger train at Crosby station. *Shot 21 will film James pulling out and hauling two tan coaches, a light red coach, and two other tan coaches. *Shots 22 to 24 will film Duck, the caboose, three stone cars, a milk wagon, a cattle car, a boxcar, and S.C.Ruffey getting closer. *Shot 25 will film the last coach on the train leaving. *Shots 26 to 28 will Duck, the caboose, three stone cars, a milk wagon, a cattle car, a boxcar, and S.C.Ruffey going into a siding where Casey Jr and Tillie are talking to each other. *Shot 29 will film Tom Cat giving Mr. Bean while Tommy Pickles and Fifi La Fume are checking their laptop and looking at their watches. *Shot 30 will pan on Duck wearing Mac's surprised face (Duncan Drops A Clanger) and holding a sign saying Yikes! *Shot 31 will pan on Duck wearing Thomas's eyes shut face (Calling All Engines!) *Shot 32 will pan on the barber's shop. *Shot 33 will film Duck, the caboose, three stone cars, a milk wagon, a cattle car, a boxcar, and S.C.Ruffey crashing into the barber's shop. *Shot 34 will film Casey Jr and Tillie looking alarmed and surprised. *Shot 35 will film a horrified Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) looking out of James's cabin and showing his teeth. *Shot 36 will film a shocked Conductor (The Brave Engineer) looking out of the end coach of the train. *Shot 37 will film James with surprised face (Thomas and the New Engine) *Shot 38 will film an astonished Sonic, a scared Amy Rose, a surprised Courage, a horrified Ed, a shocked Double Dee, a surprised Eddy, and several passengers looking out of the coaches as well and looking alarmed. *Shot 39 will film Duck stuck in the barber's shop, the caboose and three stone cars off the rails, and a milk wagon, a cattle car, a boxcar, and S.C.Ruffey on the rails. *Shot 40 will film Duck stuck on the barber's shop, talking. *Shot 41 will film Tom Cat talking angrily. *Shot 42 will film Mr. Bean looking scared. *Shot 43 will film Tom Cat talking crossily with Tommy Pickles, Fifi La Fume, and Mr. Bean watching. *Shots 44 to 48 will film Tom Cat putting shaving cream on Duck's face. *Shot 49 will film Toots pulling S.C.Ruffey, the boxcar, the cattle car, and a milk wagon away, Toyland Express hauling the Breakdown Train, carrying the three stone cars and a caboose, and Thomas preparing to pull Duck. *Shot 50 will film Sir Topham Hatt in the barber's shop. *Shot 51 will film Tom Cat talking while mad. *Shot 52 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking to Top Cat. *Shot 53 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 54 will film Tom Cat talking in surprise. *Shot 55 will film Tom Cat a basin of water. *Shots 56 and 57 will film Duck's face getting washed. *Shot 58 will film Tom Cat talking. *Shot 59 will film Duck talking. *Shot 60 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 61 will film Thomas pulling Duck out. *Shot 62 will film Thomas sticking his tongue out. *Shot 63 will film Duck being pulled out. *Shot 64 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 65 will film Duck talking sadly. *Shot 66 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 67 will film Thomas, Percy, Casey Jr, Tillie, Tolyland Express, and Toots smiling and blowing their whistles. *Shot 68 will film James and Casey Jones smiling. *Shot 69 will film Duck being turned on the turntable. *Shot 70 will film Duck backing into the sheds and joining the engines. *Shot 71 will film the engines blowing their whistles. *Shot 72 will film Duck looking happily at the engines. *Shot 73 will film Duck blinking. *Shot 74 will film Duck looking delighted at the screen. *Shot 75 will film Duck winking. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65